five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Another Night Shift at Mario's
Another Night Shift at Mario's is the second installment in the Night Shift at Mario's franchise. It introduces new mechanics, game modes, and more. The game was teased at June 2018. The full game was soft-launched on July 18, 2018 (a special Expansion Pass was needed to download it) and truly released on July 19, 2018 (the pass is no longer needed). It was released for Windows, Mac, Mac OS, OS X, Linux, Chronium OS, Unix and mobile devices (iOS and Android). A Nintendo 3DS version was released exclusively in Europe and Oceania on August 14, 2018. The game mostly stars Mario enemies unlike the predecessor, but Bowser's family makes a special reappearance in one of the extra nights, as do some special quests... Main menu theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgZh3cr_ZZI Story Mario failed to escape from Bowser's Keep in the first game. After exhausting the Koopalings, Mario quickly runs past but soon finds himself lost in a series of corridors and hallways. He starts skulking in the center of the complex, and has to survive another few nights. Mario is assisted through very short phone calls from Yoshi (whose speech, which consists only of the word "Yoshi" and random gibberish, is translated into subtitles), but during the events of the game, Yoshi is killed, leaving Mario completely alone. An undead, half skeleton half zombie form of Yoshi serves as the final enemy faced in the game. Ultimately, Yoshi manages to sneak up on Mario. After a little fight, Mario then quickly grabs a Fire Flower and sets the undead Yoshi ablaze, severely injuring him, ultimately causing him to drop dead. Mario runs for his life, finally arriving at Peach's Castle, only to see Peach and a ton of Toads lying dead on the floor. The game then abruptly ends when Mario looks behind him, teasing at a third installment. Gameplay Gameplay is vastly different from other FNaF based games; it's basically a mix of FNaF 4's gameplay with that of the other games. Mario is in an intersection with four hallways in all four main directions (shaped like a +). Mario can turn all four directions. In addition to being equipped with a Flashlight, Mario has various other items to his disposal. (* = New mechanic) Mechanics *Blue Shell*: The Blue Shell from New Super Mario Bros. (the 2006 DS game) returns. It acts as a means of defence against enemies, and can also block projectiles from enemies (e.g. Dry Bones' bones) that would otherwise kill Mario or disable some of his items. *Fire Flower: The Fire Flower returns with the same mechanics as the previous game. *POW Block: Same thing here. *Boomerang*: A boomerang that Mario can throw. Some enemies need to be fended off with it. *Copy Flower*/Double Cherry*: Creates a clone of Mario. Certain enemies will attack the clone instead, then leave. The appearance of the item can be customized in the Options menu, but it's for aesthetic purposes only. *Goomba Mask: The same as the predecessor. *Monitor: The Monitor has a function it has never had before in any FNAF game. It only shows TWO cameras, for specific purposes only. The corridors are named North, East, West and South Corridors, which makes sense. Mario starts the night facing the North Corridor, which also makes sense. Enemies Paragoomba The Paragoomba starts at the edge of the East Corridor. It will usually peak around the corner and summon Micro-Goombas to attack, as in SMB3. The Micro-Goombas will sneak up on Mario. They must be killed with the Boomerang. If one arrives at Mario, the camera movement becomes slower. The second will disable the Fire Flower, and the third will shut the lights out. When the lights are out, the Paragoomba will attack (accompanied with the lights going back on). Once the lights go out, Mario is defenceless. The Paragoomba's attack happens entirely at random, ranging from minimally seven second to a maximum of two minutes and twenty seconds. The Paragoomba itself can be repelled by shining the flashlight at him, and if up to two Micro-Goombas have reached Mario, they can be fended off with the POW Block. Their presence, though, is hardly noticeable, only indicated by an occasional beeping sound. The Paragoomba starts moving on Night 1. Chain Chomp The Chain Chomp is an more aggressive enemy that has to be kept in control to stop it's unavoidable attack. The Chain Chomp is on CAM 02, chained to a stake. Every now and then, Mario must tighten the stake by pressing "T" when on the camera. Failure to do so, or pressing "T" too much, will results into the Chomp getting angry and breaking free. If that happens, Mario must keep it in control by shining the Flashlight, for the remainder on the night. If he fails to, the Chain Chomp will go insanely berserk and attack him via the South Corridor. There is no way to stop or slow down the Chomp once it goes insane, and the player's death will be certain and completely unavoidable, unless, like the Paragoomba, if the timer happens to hit 6 AM. The Chomp appears on all nights. Bob-omb The Bob-omb is a very dangerous hazard. It spawns at the North Corridor. If the player idles for 15 seconds, it will charge at Mario. It's inevitable explosion will instantly kill you, but by using a Copy Flower or Double Cherry, the clone will be obliterated instead. It tries to make ya go out with a bang every night. Bomhei A SMS Bob-omb that starts in the West Corridor from Night 3 onwards. It shows a digital interface, just like in its origin game. The countdown on the interface goes from three to zero. There is no set time that the countdown will go from one digit to another. As soon as it hits zero, a twenty-second timer will go down. When it hits "00.00.00", it will explode, destroying the player. It has to be stopped by throwing a Boomerang at it, which will set it's timer to "75.00.00". Repeating the process will reset it to the number three. The timer can not be heard normally, except for the last two seconds when it causes beeping noises, and as such the players must be very careful and keep their attention on not only the other enemies, but also the Bomhei. Blockhopper In World 2-5 in the original NSMB, there was an enemy that disguised itself as a ?-Block: A Blockhopper ! These little robots are indeed disguised as these blocks, and will try to sneak up on you. They will never move when Mario faces them. It they come close enough, prepare for a jumpscare ! If Mario uses the Fire Flower on it, the robot will jump out and evaporate Mario with a laser cannon. Use the Boomerang to repel it and scare it away. They will start moving on Night 3. Snow Spike The Snow Spike is ready for some coldness ! It comes from the West and East Corridors. The Snow Spike will sneak up on Mario. If Mario faces it, it'll throw a snowball, which has to be destroyed with the Fire Flower (after which the Snow Spike runs off). Failure to do so will result in one of two things: *Reasonable Range: Mario is frozen for ten seconds, leaving him hopen to attack. *Point Blank: Welp, R.I.P Mario. If Mario doesn't turn to him soon enough, the Snow Spike will do so by force. It starts moving on Night 2. Boomerang Bro. The Boomerang Bro also appears in the game. He starts on CAM 01 before advancing to the South Corridor. He will skulk at the corner and throw a boomerang at Mario. From Night 2 to Night 3, it can be countered with Mario's own boomerang. From Night 4 onwards, the Blue Shell is needed to fend it off. If the boomerang hits Mario, his POW Block and Monitor will be temporarily disabled, leaving him helpless against some enemies and the Chain Chomp. Dry Bones Dry Bones is certainly the creepiest of them all. It appears in all four corridors. When skulking at the corners, it will throw a bone. Use the Blue Shell to block it. The Dry Bones will then apparoach Mario when he faces away. When the player hears bones rattling, he must use the POW Block to fend him off. Not doing so, idling or turning to another direction will result in a jumpscare. He starts moving on Night 4. Lakitu The Lakitu is an enemy that never jumpscares the player. But he's not harmless. The Lakitu starts in the North Corridor from Night 3 onwards. The Lakitu will throw Spinies every hour; Mario must put on the Goomba Mask to fend them off. If not, the Spinies will steal the mask. The next hour, if Mario hasn't died already, the Lakitu will throw a Spiny Egg at Mario, unavoidably killing him. More TBA Category:Games